1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and more particularly to a pre-mounting feature of a hinge for mounting a door on a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hinges for mounting a door on a frame which are affixed to either the door or the frame by a variety of devices are known in the art. In my pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 036,061, directed to an adjustable door hinge, I have provided a hinge arm with a substantially L-shaped or U-shaped hinge plate having a ledge with a depending edge which is receivable in a groove formed in the frame.
While improved hinges of the type disclosed in my pending application provide substantial gripping strength and hinge stability, the usefulness of such hinges is limited in that it is necessary to form a receiving groove in the frame, which requires an additional production step. Moreover, the grooved frame presents an unsightly appearance, and the groove decreases the relative strength of the frame.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art hinges and provides a hinge which can be installed on a door or frame in a pre-mounting position for greater efficiency and reduced costs associated with production.